Processing facilities are often managed using industrial process control and automation systems. These types of systems routinely include sensors, actuators, and process controllers. Some of the process controllers typically receive measurements from the sensors and generate control signals for the actuators. When tuning a process controller for industrial use, it is often necessary or desirable to find tuning parameters that ensure good performance of the process controller. This problem falls into the discipline of “control theory” and the practice known as “robust control.” Standard robust control techniques have been used to successfully tune process controllers in a variety of industries.